My Tale as a Pony: In 30 Days
by fan-like-irving
Summary: A boy, running for his life, escaped and was trapped in the magical land of Equestria. Now as a Pony, he must rediscover who he was and what he was supposed to do. Read on to find out more.


**A/N**

Initially, I wasn't intending on writing a MLP FiM story. I was going to collect data on Spike for a whole new story of mine when I got addicted to the show. Teehee, looks like I've got a brand new story to tell.

Enjoy!

* * *

**In 30 Days: Prologue**

James was running for his life, yes, you read it right. _Running for his LIFE!_ Why, you might ask. Well, it would be best if he was the one telling you himself, but right now let's just say that the bad guys were after him because of his family. James had been running, trying to get away from them for two days now, clutching the strawberry-shaped flash-drive hanging from his neck that was the reason for it all. But for James, it was the only thing that his father entrusted him with, to keep it safe and never let it be destroyed. And that was the thing he was targeted for. Right now, he was hiding from the bad guys for two days and two nights straight without sleep. But let's get on with the story...

* * *

"Where is he?!" A gruff voice spoke softly in the darkness.

"We can't lose him again, the boss ain't gonna be happy about this!" Another rang out.

"Be quiet and keep searching! You are gonna alert him where we are!" An even gruffer voice ordered. James rounded up the next corner, rubbing his teary, tired eyes in an effort to stay awake. He had to keep going no matter what. For his family, for his father... Wiping away the leaking tears, he hid behind a bush, hoping none of the gangsters saw him. He looked up into the sky and saw a cloud going to cover the moon's light. Right! This was his chance to sneak past the thugs using the cloud's shadow and hopefully escape unnoticed.

Just then, the cloud moved over the moon, casting a dark shadow. James then took this chance to creep past the thugs to the other side of the road, with his fingers crossed. _Almost_ there...he thought, about to reach the other side of the road when...Snap!

"Hey!" James looked at his feet and realized he had stepped on a broken branch. _Oh, crud_, he thought as the thugs heard him and started chasing him again. "Stop him!" One of them shouted as he jumped. The man managed to grab on to James' leg as he was about to make a run for it. Caught by surprise, James quickly kicked the man's nose, but that only helped to slow me down and gave the others enough time to catch up. Soon James was outnumbered, and though he was able to keep them at bay, still he was too weak to fight on. With a last ditch effort, James gave one last punch before sprinting away.

Yet he knew he couldn't go on any further. He was just simply too tired. There he spotted a school. _Yes!_ He almost cried, it was his last hope. With a last spurt of speed, he dashed towards the school. He hid behind a statue of a horse standing on his hind-legs on a podium. He looked around and saw that they were scattering on the school grounds. He knew, it was a matter of minutes before he was found, and this time there was no escape. He leaned closer to the bottom of the statue, too weak to run anymore. He looked up at the moon, silently praying. "Dad, please help me..."

Suddenly, he leaned too far and he fell into the _statue_, Just as the moon reached the highest point in the sky. When the thugs finally finished their sweep, it was too late. Their prey was gone.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh" He screamed. Down and down he went through the strange and colorful hole and suddenly shot out through a mirror, landing in front of it. Still dizzy from the long fall, tired from his endless escape and weakened from his fight, James knew he could no longer hold on. Still, he had to get away from the gangsters as far away as possible. A door, yes, that might help. He tried to stand up but he felled. With the support from the mirror, he tried again, however it felt...unfamiliar, somehow. It was like running with all four of his limbs, awkward and new. When he was near the door, his legs gave out and he fell against the door, making a loud bump before sliding down. His consciousness was fading and he was barely able to make out the now opened door. _Armored horses?!_ He dismissed as the room he looked into was some kind of a stable as they rushed towards him. With his last effort, he was able to mutter "Help me..." before darkness overtook him.

* * *

So what do you think? Good or not? Thanks for reading anyway.


End file.
